vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
102205-you-must-get-two-factor-authentication
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- All the more reason people shouldn't support gold farmers. But hey, I'm the idiot that gives plat to lowbies to help them on their way and offers what information I have in /advice. I am an outdated relic trying to exist in modern(selfish) gaming. | |} ---- ---- Same way you can't force someone to lock their doors. Offer incentive, but it's up to people to do for themselves. Everyone hates when I say this but: Take some responsibility for ones-self. If they offer protection, use it! (well that sounded like a *cupcake* condom advertisement) | |} ---- Keep fighting the good fight, Chelley. Once I hit 50 and cover my monthly I'll be doing the same. I'm the froglok cleric that would spend all day casting free buffs in the plane of knowledge in Everquest before helping low & mid level folks get geared up. I'm a total CareRoo. | |} ---- have you met people before? typically these days if you tell someone they have no choice they'll dig in their heels, scream about their rights being violated blah blah blah even though it may be looking out for them. so, you give them a choice and you STILL have people saying they shouldnt have to do this, never been hacked blah blah blah (mind you some of the same people saying this is 2014, get with the times for other aspects...funny eh?) so you offer a choice, with incentives and now a mount and STRONGLY recommend doing it, and people still complain about it despite people getting compromised daily bottom line is you can lead a horse to water, but its going to complain that it had to walk there... | |} ---- /thread | |} ---- Never have words with more truth been spoken. And it's a huge problem, not just with gaming but life in general, that some people blame others for their own screw ups. Someone gets their account compromised but didn't secure it, they blame Carbine and support. Someone picks the wrong quest reward and they blame Carbine and support. Tell them it's their own fault and they throw the "troll" word around. | |} ---- ---- There are always flaws in security. They definitely should be fixing it where they can, and we should all be doing our part as well! :D Hope all is well and you can rock out at the next robotacon or whatever it's called. | |} ---- i'll have a weak password and take my chances. http://xkcd.com/936/ | |} ---- I love this. | |} ---- Venompaw@google.com 2014ThunderfuryBlessedBladeOfTheWindseeker \o/ | |} ---- I've seen the same claims made by people for over a decade. It's very doubtful that their "user account systems" are "wide open to attack." I'd say it's more likely that an insider is selling the information. Even then you'd have to be using a horrible password that could be cracked. And even then, the chance that either of those is the case is small compared to plain ol' user stupidity. | |} ---- Or a popular site has a bad ad on it. Or any number of things that can steal info. | |} ---- This is pretty much why i dont go to any game related sites anymore. Even legit sites like pcgamer or anything like that. I havent been to curse yet despite claims that as long as you dont use the client you are fine, or that the attacks happened long ago or that it was all just a rumor. And I actually hate it when a person asks for help in game and someone replies back 'google it'. WTS tin foil hats 5 plat PST | |} ---- I use curse client. I also use different emails for different accounts. Never use the same thing twice. | |} ---- Someone just changed their password >.> | |} ---- ---- You want to know how deep my paranoia goes? -two AV programs, malwarebytes and spybot S&D (though now i am using avast) -3 email accounts that i use for game related account registration -any email coming from a game company warning me of breaches gets immediately deleted i only keep emails that are reciepts for transactions. If i need to look into breaches i go to the actual site (by typing their known url). Preview pane is disabled in my email. -all emails and all game accounts have different passwords -passwords are 10-15 characters long, no words, several upper and lower, several specials and several numbers -in 10 years of WoW gaming i have been to 5 sites: wowhead, wowwiki, mmo-champ, e-j, tankspot -SWTOR sites: torhead, dbhater -STO sites: stoacademy -only official sites for WS, GW, GW2, LOTRO, AoW, Rift, DCUO, MH, D3 -I never google anything game related -only been to curse (no client) but havent been there in months, and wowinterface but havent been there in years -i dont go to sites recommended by other players/guildies unless it has been verified by at least 2-3 other people that it is still safe (even then i still might not go) -no matter what anyone else says, no matter how much good luck they've had, no matter how good their experiences have been, even if they have proof or lots of other people saying the same thing...if i dont want to go to a site, then i dont go to it. Even if the information i got was bad and based off of rumor or something that i heard from a friends-brothers-sisters-wifes-boyfriends-girlfriend. There is probably a few things i'm missing but you get the idea. When it comes to account security, or just security in general i'd rather make up my own assumption and err on the side of caution and be labeled as ignorant. Security is one of the few (or only times) were i'm ok with people telling me i'm wrong. Am i wrong about curse client? yah i probably am, but i dont care. Can anyone convince me otherwise? no probably not. So did you want the tin foil hat with Chua ears, Lopp ears or Draken horns? | |} ---- You're the kind of person that regular come here and complain about being hacked. I'm in the same boat, and have only been "hacked" once, in my entire gaming life (I was like 11, and gave my RuneScape pass to a friend so he could try Membership out) but get 2fa anyway. Why? Because there is no reason not to, it's just extra security. You're not immune, software can guess passwords are ridiculous amounts per second and it could only take a few days to crack. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Thank you for the suggestions. However, if you'd read my OP in its entirety you could easily extrapolate that I already did those things. Might I add, that if you do not get 2 factor, you will find out the hard way, like I did. | |} ---- ---- ---- To be fair, the level these goldsellers are working at now means they aren't trying to bruteforce anyone's password. Password complexity/length means squat to a goldseller. They try to either gain access to stored data with account names/passwords, or rely on keyloggers. Honestly, if you have an eye for security when you're on the computer chances are you'll never get hacked simply because your computer has a lower chance of being compromised. I wont go into detail, but suffice it to say that most people don't know what computer security is. Those same people think I'm a wizard or something for having 99.9% uptime on my PC for years without a single virus problem. | |} ---- I have used the Curse client probably two years ago. Finally while cleaning out old programs recently I uninstalled it. I started getting a popup on restart to install the Curse client. It took me a while to notice it because I only restart about once a month. While I don't list it at virus level, it's incredibly shady and I wont be using it ever again due to this. Edit: To be clear, it's CurseClientStartup.ccip in the startup folder that does this. As I said, it's not a virus, just the way Curse does their auto-startup. This file is not cleaned up on uninstall, and thus prompts you to reinstall the Curse client on startup until you delete it manually. | |} ----